Minor PCs in the GU Games
Human Male AK47 *Is an "Outdoor Introvert," logging on from a netcafe. *Plays The World on his coffee breaks. *Is bothered by the cafe owner refilling his drink constantly; he overloads himself with water as a result. Aralagi *Is addicted to online games. *Claims that he used to cook elaborate meals for himself, but now eats only junk food. *Is overweight offline due to eating junk food. Aryosha *Often loses track of time when playing The World. Ayuo *Husband of Madame Insane. *Is a bit ashamed that he is a coward offline and online. Battery Tomekichi *Moved from Fukushima to Tokyo. *Has a brother named Shadeko. Blue Eye Samurai *A PKKer. *Disagree's with Moon Tree's stance on PKing, saying that everybody has the right to choose their own path in 'The World'. *Loses his reputation as a PKKer after Haseo saves him in the field and the story gets spread on the BBS. Boltz *Member of Trifle. *Obsessed with steampunk. Borscht *Is only seen when Haseo plays The World for the very first time. *While likely the same player from The World R:1, there is no definitive proof of this. *Due to having a one-time-only appearance, he doesn't show up on Bikman's list. Chamnosuke *Is in the fourth grade offline. *Is aware of his apparent rivalry with NonBE, but doesn't seem to care. Colt 31 *A Steam Gunner. *A hitman in The World—players pay him money to PK other players Corporal Yano *A Blade Brandier. *Tries to recruit people for the military. *Carries the rare Beginner's Text and Beginner's Book for trade, but only during Vol.1//Rebirth. Dimitri *Likes to trade. DOMINATOR *Takes a very strategic approach to battles. *Has a rivalry with Quasar over combat techniques. Dragonfly *A PKer. *Used to be called "Wind-Cutter Dragonfly" prior to joining Kestrel. *Reports directly to Negimaru. *Dislikes Kestrel's "seniority system," but can't bring himself to leave the guild. Eddie *A Tribal Grappler. *Believes that real men fight hand-to-hand, and doesn't respect swords and especially guns. *Thinks there's no point to an online game with no fighters, but this line of thought trails off into something about getting rid of shrine maidens that he never finishes. May be a shot at Ninjato. *Used to play a game called GG101. Encephalon *Member of Empireo. *A frequent poster on the Rumors BBS. *He constantly refers to a "he." EXILE *A PKer. *Doesn't like Haseo. *Doesn't seem to like anybody else either. Fang *A member of Kestrel. *A PKer. *Responds "Don't talk to me!" when interrupted during PKing. Flamberge *Member of Crusade. *Aspires to be the leader of Crusade. *Claims that he is stronger than Endrance, Sirius, and Taihaku. Great Leo *An Edge Punisher. *Guildmaster of Crusade. *Wishes to surpass Icolo. Heretic *Is a Guildmaster but has no members in his guild. *Aspires to have a huge guild like Kestrel. IGA *Guildmaster of the NAOO-knights. *Believes that NAOO is his girlfriend, and gives gifts to her. *Even after NAOO threw away his gifts, he simply bought her new ones. *Due to a text pointer error, his lines are switched with Oimatsu's in Rebirth. JJ *A Tribal Grappler. *An arena ranker known as "JJ the Puncher" *Used to be a fairly well known PKK. *Decided to quit being a PKK after he made the mistake of challenging Matsu. Kaki Leader *An Edge Punisher. *Frequents Community Forums *Often found in Dol Dona and Breg Epona *Friends with ωRICE **Met at offline gathering in 2013 **Differs in age by 20 years **Calls ωRICE Butt-RICE teasingly despite his protests **Claims ωRICE is part of the reason he's staying in The World, despite players retiring due to virus scares. Katar *A Twin Blade. *Member of Kestrel. *A frequent combatant in the Arena as well as a PK. *Swears that he'll defeat Haseo in an Arena match. Kazuki *A Twin Blade *A newbie *Doesn't believe in online etiquette *Frequently begs for items *Possibly has issues with her mom. Kunio *Plays The World because he heard that the Crimson VS Champion was playing also. kyon-tama *A Blade Brandier. *Originally joined to try and accomplish something. *Is quite timid. *Eventually decides to remake his character and join Medic Union after Governor Tadashi praises him. Lettuce Taro *Role-plays a mercenary, offering his services in Arena Battles. *Has received lots of business since getting into top rankings. *Refuses to join Haseo due to his enmity with Kestrel. Lieutenant Okada *A Blade Brandier. *A former fighter pilot. *Is one of the arena rankers to respond to Zelkova's email. Lonely Wolf An Edge Punisher. *Is shy around girls. *Wishes he had a girlfriend. *Has had 158 bad encounters with girls. Machida Man *Anti-Kestrel *An arena addict Mark *Is apparently an American logging into the Japanese server. *Speaks broken sentences. *Speaks in all caps. MAXBURST *A Harvest Cleric. *Misses R:1 badly. Midnight-Head *Says he respects Adept Rogues for taking the hard path. Mihirogi *A Blade Brandier. *A video store clerk offline. mister ma *Is curious about what the hunt for "Cubia Gomora" was about after teaming up with Gabi for the "event." *Considers relieving the stress brought about by this curiosity through PK'ing. *Member of Kestrel. Nagare *A Shadow Warlock. *A PKer who loves to target chatty airheaded women and those off in "la-la land." *A girl offline; she plays a guy for the fun of it. Nagi *Likes to trade. *A Twin Blade. Ninjato *A Twin Blade. *Played by the same person who played Neja in R:1. *Obsessed with shrine maidens. *A CC Corp employee, though he denies knowing Piros the 3rd. Nogmung *A Blade Brandier. *Works for CC Corp, but only reveals this in times of panic. *Stays up late debugging. *Blames Piros the 3rd and Ninjato for Netslum's graphics. *Claims that the samurai in one's heart is released in the arena. *A self-proclaimed rival of Balmung during the days of R:1. *Is married in real life. NonBE *Self-proclaimed rival of Chamnosuke. *Is said to be 30 by Chamnosuke. *Has managerial duties offline. NOVA *Is only seen when Haseo plays The World for the very first time. *While likely the same player from The World R:1, there is no definitive proof of this. *Due to having a one-time-only appearance, he doesn't show up on Bikman's list. Oimatsu *A Tribal Grappler. *Is a middle-aged man in the real world. *Has a teenage daughter who plays the game. *Uses the game to keep track of his daughter. *Due to a text pointer error, his lines are switched with IGA's in Rebirth. Ookami Itto *A member of Moon Tree. *Huge Ookami fan. *Name is possibly a reference to Ogami Itto, of Lone Wolf and Cub. Oshino 8 Seas *Keeps up with rumors, trying to find more information on them. *Decides to chase after the white girl rumors as the black dot and coma tales die off. *Is a member of Kestrel. Pilgrim *A Twin Blade. *Member of Kestrel. *A skilled PKer, he believes that PK is a crucial part of the game. *He hates those who look down on PKers, especially members of Moon Tree. Pokuri *A Harvest Cleric. *Became a PKer after being PK'ed. *Thinks about joining Kestrel after he realizes the folly of being a lone Cleric PK. Renji *Has multiple accounts, among which is the NAOO-knights member Signaless. *Constantly tracks news on and searches for information on rumors such as the black dots. *Claims there's no such thing as supernatural events; all can be explained with science. *Thinks it's sad that people are leaving the game over such rumors, but won't go to the trouble of informing everyone of the truth. *Friends with AppleStar. *Is a frequent poster on the message boards. Rider Chyob *Appears to think of himself as a super hero. Possibly a fan of the Kamen Rider and/or Super Sentai franchise. Rudolph *A Harvest Cleric. *Has a very laggy connection, but can't improve it due to buying multiple games at a time, leaving him only enough money for basic needs. *Is an active guy, but sometimes regrets his class choice as a result. *Only the praise of others for healing them drives him to stick with his character. Saltaholic *A Steam Gunner. *Guildmaster of Salt Mania. SideWinder *Complains about the loss of R:1's servers. Signaless *A Flick Reaper. *Speaks in a halting manner. *Is a member of the NAOO Knights *Suspected actually to be one of Renji's PCs. (AppleStar described Renji in having a PC that is a Flick Reaper who is a member of the NAOO Knights) Takowaza380Yen *A PKer. *A Blade Brandier. *After Haseo Pks him he asks Haseo if he remembers him or not whenever he meets Haseo. *He hates being forgotten tres *Recommends forming a party with strangers. *Experienced a party in which all of the members were "fans of the very first GAMDUN" (likely a reference to Gundam). Ubadama *Is amazed by the current technology used in games. *An Adept Rogue. Umbrella *A Lord Partizan. *Self-proclaimed lord (guildmaster) of Bad @$$ *Seems to enjoy annoying other players with pranks and irritating behavior *Has a penchant for laughing maniacally *Hates Medic Union Vergilius *A member of Moon Tree. *A major Sakaki supporter. *Believes that all PKing is wrong, even in the Arena. *Starts to doubt Moon Tree's ideals after the AIDA server incident. Wing *Is only seen when Haseo plays The World for the very first time. *While likely the same player from The World R:1, there is no definitive proof of this. *Due to having a one-time-only appearance, he doesn't show up on Bikman's list. Wise Dragon *A Shadow Warlock. *Claims to have played The World since the first version. Yoshio *Member of Crusade. ωRICE *A Blade Brandier *Name read "ohm rice" **The ohm is the unit of measurement for electrical resistance. Its symbol is Ω, the uppercase form of the Greek letter omega. The symbol in ωRICE's user name is lowercase omega. **Possibly a reference to the Japanese dish omurice *Frequents Community Forums *Often found in Dol Dona and Breg Epona *Friends with Kaki Leader **Met at offline gathering in 2013 **Differs in age by 20 years **Called Butt-RICE by Kaki Leader, much to his chagrin Human Female -COOH *Claims to be a Harvest Cleric even though she thinks they're weak. *Is really a Shadow Warlock. *Wishes for a class with moderate physical and magical stats until she realizes she's talking about the Adept Rogue class, after which she changes her mind. *Member of Moon Tree. *Name is the chemical formula for a carboxyl group. 1/2 *Claims a "black and red" Adept Rogue with a "spiky tail" saved her from PKers, but fails to recognize Haseo. *Still thinks Haseo is someone else even after he regains his third form, claiming that his eyes were different. *Her Player is a 14-year-old named Mayako Mikimoto *Won a contest naming a new space station Village *Posts on the Community Forums as Mayako (1/2) Abcinian *Constantly talks about Chim Chims. Aira *A Shadow Warlock. *Member of Kestrel. *One of the PKing Triplets. Aleneor *Vice Guildmaster of Crusade *Tells Haseo he can't join Crusade because he "lacks dignity" Alice *Appears to be the same Alice from the original games. *Annoyed at CC Corp. for not recreating The World R:1. angel hair *Named after the pasta of the same name *Interested in origins of people's user names Ayame *A Blade Brandier. *Member of Kestrel. *Overheard from Bordeaux that the Terror of Death was deleveled, and quickly spread it to everyone in Kestrel. *Very giggly. Beatrice *A Blade Brandier. *Wanted to take part in the PK tournament. *Became confused and guilty after the tournament was over. *Later sends private messages to her PK victims in apology. Black Pearl *Member of Gem. *In love with Gem's Guildmaster, Onyx. Chobi *A Tribal Grappler. *Gives tips about guarding in battle. *Becomes a big fan of Haseo after watching his arena fights. Chrysanthemum *A PKer. *Sees herself as a Kunoichi, or female ninja. *Says her master declared "The path of the ninja is a path of killing" just before he died. *Declares that she will crush evil before a fight, blind to the hypocrisy inherent in this statement. dr. D *A Harvest Cleric. *A big fan of Lucky Animals *Considers herself a doctor of love *Gives a couple of warnings about Doppelgangers. Heart in Brocade *Complains about male players staring at her. *Effectively uses this as a way to get prey for PKing. *A Shadow Warlock. Heavenly Flower *A Steam Gunner. *Tends to fall asleep during battle. Henako *A Harvest Cleric, known for her unique aggression among this healing class. *One of the few returning characters from R:1. *Often mixes her own world with the game, producing a very chaotic, self-indulgent personality with poor listening skills. *Doesn't say anything at all after a successful trade in the English version of Redemption; the text was deleted. *Member of Trifle. *Carries the rare Beginner's Text and Beginner's Book for trade in Rebirth. *One of the ranking arena players that appeared alongside Alkaid, Sirius, and Taihaku during the scene at Arche Koeln Waterfall in .hack//GU vol 3. *Fights in the Arena under a team name dedicated to Endrance in Rebirth (Lord En LUUUV), and Haseo in Reminisce and Redemption (WE <3 MASTER HASEO). Hiira *A Steam Gunner. *Member of Kestrel *One of the PKing Triplets. Inui *Member of Kestrel. *Her PC is nearly identical in appearance to Haseo's first form, with a few minor differences in the tattoos. IOTA *Partied up with NAOO and regrets it severely, complaining about how spoiled rotten she is. Isolde *A Harvest Cleric. *Was rescued by Kuhn while out in a field and has since become infatuated with him *Forgot Kuhn's name, so she refers to him as "Blue Boy" *Recognizes Haseo as fighting both against and alongside Kuhn. Thinks Kuhn had let him win, and demands Haseo introduce her to Kuhn. *Posts frequently on the Community Forums *Created an Adept Rogue character to participate in Job Extension quests. Jade *A Twin Blade. *Member of Gem. *Appears to be hitting on Haseo, but actually describing how she PKs people. Joanna *A Harvest Cleric. *Member of Crusade. Katura *A Blade Brandier. *A member of Moon Tree. *Refers to herself as a "fellow Japanese man" when talking to Haseo. Kiira *Member of Kestrel. *One of the PKing Triplets. *Mentions that her sisters share a point system for targets. Beast-men are worth one point, females are worth two points, males are worth three points, and beautiful men are worth five points. **On this scale, Kiira ranks Haseo as being worth five points. Madame Insane *An Edge Punisher. *Ayuo's wife. *Became a PKer specifically to have a more effective means to scold her husband, letting him know there's no way to hide from her. Mako *An Edge Punisher. *Likes Grein. *Tells Haseo to look forward to the entire Kestrel guild hunting him down. *Member of Kestrel. Menou *Very weak and sick in the real world. *A big fan of the arena. *Member of Gem. meruru *A PKer. *Thinks young people are "too loose" and need to be punished. *Has a special distaste for those who try to pick up women in online chats. *An Edge Punisher. Mile *Loves trading items. Momoka *A Blade Brandier. *Wonders about PK'ing, but can't bring herself to do it. Moonlight Dance *Has a pet cat. NAOO *A Net idol. *Is a member of the NAOO-knights, her fan club. *Wants Haseo to be one of her defenders, and asks him to buy her items. *Is thought to be a Harvest Cleric, but as some of her gifts are swords, she may actually be an Adept Rogue. *Has never played a game before as she sold some of her equipment. NiangNiang *A Twin Blade. *Member of Crusade. *Hates PKers and PKKers equally. Olive *An Edge Punisher. *Treasures the gifts she receives and doesn't regard them as normal items. Onyx *A Lord Partizan. *Guildmaster of Gem. *Interested in the Key of the Twilight. *Frequently takes part in Arena battles. Pen Pen *A big fan of Grunties. Princess Sakuya *Bakes sweets as a hobby, usually on Sundays. *Has a petition going for CC Corp to start a cooking system in The World. *Is a member of Salt Mania. *Throws house parties from time to time with a guildmate who lives nearby in real life. Punisher Mitch *A Steam Gunner. *Decided to be a PK before she even made her character, and added the word "Punisher" in her name to fit her predestined role. Rental Daughter *A Harvest Cleric. *Rents herself out to Arena combatants, which is the reason behind her name. *Refuses to join Haseo due to his enmity with Kestrel. Restia *A Shadow Warlock. *Hates how useless Negimaru and Grein were to Bordeaux in trying to PK Haseo. *Says that while Bordeaux may have forgiven Haseo, she has not. *A PK. *Member of Kestrel. Ruby *A Blade Brandier. *Member of Gem. *Responsible for training the other members of Gem. *Dislikes how easily distracted Onyx is. Sapphire *Member of Gem. *Unhappy with the way her guild wants her to act. Schrodinger *Very knowledgeable. *Speaks cryptically, and at times condescendingly. Senion *A Blade Brandier. *Is a big fan of Zelkova. Stella *Is amazed that Haseo knows Zelkova personally. *Warns that Zelkova is not a normal person. Syake *A Shadow Warlock *Member of Trifle *Close friends with Saku *Posts frequently on the Apkallu boards *Watches Tell me, Piros the 3rd! *Previously played Ultra Online *Has played online games since 1998 *Has a drawing of herself and Saku on Apkallu Trigger *Has participated in the Arena 61 times. *Has lost in the Arena 61 times. *Promotes the M2D. *Mentions Dragon Orb, Daroemon and Astral Boy (veiled references to Dragonball, Doraemon and Astro Boy) *Takes an interest in the Crust Observe System currently in development. Wang Lin *An Edge Punisher. *Member of Kestrel. *One of the Top 2 rankers in Crimson VS. *Says she was invited to join Moon Tree, but blew them off. yamato_nadeshiko *Doesn't like PK's, as she's constantly attacked, but she's also too lazy to defend herself. *Wants to hire Haseo as a paid bodyguard. Zebra *A Shadow Warlock. *A PKer. *Likes Negimaru, and despises Haseo as a result. Beast Male ASPEKT *A Macabre Dancer. *Wants to talk to all women. *Does not like talking to guys. *Claims to want to love all women equally; this "eternal slavery" as he puts it is why he hasn't joined the NAOO-knights. *Can't understand the nature of eternal love for one person considering how wasteful it feels just to talk to one guy, even for a moment. Barson *Tends to spend entire nights playing the game. *Failed his last test because he played The World instead of studying. *Has been held back three times in a row. *Is a fan of Sirius, and is a member of a fan club dedicated to him. Bernard *Member of Medic Union. BJ *Member of Medic Union. Chamee *An Edge Punisher. *Member of Kestrel. *Remembers that Haseo PKKed him, something he won't let Haseo forget. Eteman *Member of ZOO. *Participates in arena, usually at low levels and possibly a Edge Punisher GENPAKU *Member of Medic Union. Governor Tadashi *A Blade Brandier, the only one in Medic Union *"Governor" of Medic Union *Sole Lei Tribe beast in Medic Union *Was briefly mentioned in .hack//Roots as someone Seisaku and Hideyo were teaming up with. Hideyo *A Harvest Cleric *A Tu Tribe beast *A Medic Union member *Known as Healing Blue within Medic Union *Is a friend of Seisaku & came to play "The World" with him *Appeared in ''.hack//Roots'' as a different PC *Knows Tabby & asks Haseo about her Julias *A Steam Gunner *A Lei Tribe beast *Likes Pi, Bo, and Matsu. *Despises Haseo for defeating Pi in the tournament Jyunjiro- *Member of Medic Union. MSF *Member of Medic Union. Nuada *A Shadow Warlock. *Guildmaster of Empireo. *Loves to discuss rumors, especially about The World. *Tells Haseo post-game that he had met Haseo recently in "Paradise" (Net Slum). He goes on to heavily imply that he may be a Wandering AI himself. However, he doesn't give Haseo a straight answer on the matter. Osamu *Member of Medic Union. Pale *Friendly and offers advice for playing. *Played for over a year as of Rebirth. *Recognizes Haseo as the Terror of Death, but quickly dismisses the thought, due to Haseo's different level. Pochi *Guildmaster of ZOO. Ryotaku *Member of Medic Union. Seisaku *A Harvest Cleric *A Tu Tribe beast *Leader of Medic Union's Healing Squad *Known as Healing Red within Medic Union *Appeared in ''.hack//Roots'' as a different PC *Knows Tabby & Asks Haseo about her every time he meets Haseo *Used to like Tabby. Shirochan *Member of Kestrel. *A PKer. *An Edge Punisher Sky *Advises people about party efficiency. Suzuki Pig *Member of Kestrel *Dislikes being called a pig. Tanu *A Shadow Warlock. *Member of Kestrel. *Loves Beast PCs, Gabi most of all. *Intimidated by non-beast PCs, including Silabus. *Member of Lovin' Guards. *Admits to liking the Net Slum denizens for their computer heads, but decides against it, believing it to be a betrayal to all beasts. Towa *Is a Harvest Cleric, but plays a Ya Tribe beast character *Frequently mistaken for other classes due to his size and appearance Vanguard *Member of the NAOO-knights. Vitamin *Member of Medic Union. Yatsuhusa *An Edge Punisher. *A PKer. *Member of ZOO. *Role-plays by communicating entirely in dog noises. Beast Female Agnes *Member of Medic Union. Amber *Member of Medic Union. AppleStar *A Harvest Cleric. *Member of Kestrel. *Considers herself better at newbie support than CC Corp. *A friend of Renji. *Frequently posts on Community Forums & Official Forums Axel Rod *Member of Medic Union. b1u3 *Wanted to have her name as "Blue", but the name was already taken. Cecile *Member of ZOO. *Proclaims herself a dog person due to their loyalty. *Likes puppies. Doyle *Member of Medic Union. Electronic Frog *Member of Medic Union. Evil Woman *A PKer. *Is highly interested in the Werewolf class from The World R:1. Florence *Member of Medic Union. Galvani A Blade Brandier. GATES *Advises on ways to make money. Ingrid *Talks about GM's, and how they're hidden in The World R:2, unlike The World R:1. *A former player of The World R:1. *Is played by a male offline. Ishikari Cat *A Shadow Warlock. *Member of ZOO. Jill *Member of Medic Union. Kanko *Member of ZOO. *Wishes guilds like Kestrel and Moon Tree would get along, as regular players end up feeling the pain of their fights. *Wonders if the stresses of real life are a factor in their bickering. *Likes ZOO for being a laid back guild. Katz *Member of Medic Union. Kitty Ladle *A Lord Partizan. *A cat-type Lei Tribe beast. *Likes cats. *Frequents Community Forums. *Talks playfully, with many emoticons. *Very fond of Haseo's PC. *Calls Haseo "young man". *Is actually a 30 year old lady offline Lady of the Lamp *Member of Medic Union. Marian *Owns a store that's doing poorly. *PK'ed a lot trying to qualify for Sakaki's Sage Palace tournament, but to no avail. Mikatan *A Harvest Cleric. *Talks about Fragment. Nanase Mitabi *Loves to find and sneak into locations of famous paranormal phenomena. *Claims to have taken a picture at a burned down factory of men bowing outside a window on the third floor. *Doesn't find any fun in PK'ing. *Is seen frequently posting on Community Forums Ougai *Member of Medic Union. Phelix *Member of Medic Union. Quasar *Loves charging into battle without a strategy. *Dislikes DOMINATOR's approach to battling. Rintaro *Member of Medic Union. RYOGORO *Member of Medic Union. Sagittarius *An Adept Rogue who uses Dual Swords. *Member of Kestrel. *Was pressured into becoming a PKer by her Guildmates even though she dislikes it. *Was trapped in The World during the AIDA server incident. *One of her friends became a Lost One. *Becomes very nervous after the AIDA server incident and considers quitting. stein *Member of Medic Union. Telese *Member of Medic Union. Tiphereth *Talks about the coma rumors. *In Redemption, talks about how the comatose players returned, and how the rumors now are similar to the rumors of comatose players at Shinri Hospital seven years prior. TomCat *A solo player. victor *Member of Medic Union. Watson *Member of Medic Union. William=G *Member of Medic Union. yabu *Member of Medic Union. Yoko *An Edge Punisher. *A PKer. *Considers herself a kunoichi, or female ninja. Chaotic PKs :See Chaotic PKs *